


You Didn't See That Cumming?

by riot3672



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Bets & Wagers, Classroom Sex, F/M, Humorous Ending, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot3672/pseuds/riot3672
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the most boring new Avengers information session, Pietro and Wanda decide to spice things up a bit. Pietro will make Wanda dinner, but only if Wanda can keep her mouth shut while he does what he pleases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't See That Cumming?

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to everyone who answered my writer whining. I had to play around, but this is a combination of "Pietro getting Wanda off in a lecture hall in college and Wanda trying to hide the fact that she's enjoying herself" and "incorporating "you didn't see that coming?"" into the piece.

Among the stupider things that Steve Rogers required of new members, even Wanda could admit that “new member education day,” a.k.a. sit in a lecture hall and listen to various former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and senior Avengers talk about the history of every organization anyone remotely heroic had ever fought was deathly boring. 

With less than ten Avengers sitting in a lecture hall that fit two hundred, it wasn’t so hard for Wanda and her brother to find two seats in the back. Wanda had brought a notebook and had taken notes for the first hour, but hour three was upon them, and the lined pages had filled with abstract doodles. 

One hand barely propping her head up, Wanda glanced at Pietro’s paper. He’d almost entirely colored in the page with pen, save for the note, “when in doubt, cum to safe house.”

Wanda covered her mouth to muffle the laughter.

“What?” he whispered.

“That’s not how you spell come. C-U-M is like,” she balled her hand into a fist and moved it up and down above her crotch.

Pietro frowned. “How do you spell the regular word?”

“C-O-M-E.”

“Would the infants in the back kindly shut the fuck up!”

Pietro and Wanda looked up, and made some nerve-wracking eye contact with Nick Fury. 

Wanda sunk into the chair and Pietro gave Fury the index finger, thumb touch, “okay” gesture. Fury rolled his eyes and returned to his lecture.

Pietro leaned as close as he could into Wanda, so his breath tickled her ear. “So, it’s not C-U-M?” She shook her head. “You sure?”

“Pietro, I’m trying to—”

“Shh.” He leaned in again. “Come play with me.”

It didn’t occur to her until Pietro settled his hand on her knee that he probably meant the other come. 

“Pietro,” she whispered.

He smirked. “I’ll make you dinner if you can stay quiet this whole lecture.”

Wanda closed her notebook and set it over her lap. “You’re on,” she mouthed.

Pietro shifted a bit and snaked his hand under Wanda’s skirt. They didn’t do fingering all that often, but if there was one thing Pietro was a master at, it was reading her in seconds. He started slow, running his thumb front to back across the seat of her underwear. It tickled a little, but nothing she could handle. She crossed her arms, exhaled. 

He pressed his thumb in harder, but even that wasn’t going to get her. She resisted looking at him, judging his frustration. 

She heard him take a deep breath, and he started busting out the big moves. Brought his index finger in, pulled the clitoral hood back. That first jolt of pleasure from him running his fingertip along the skin just above her clit was stronger than she expected, but it wasn’t enough. She could bite her tongue. 

She shifted, focused on the back of Vision’s head. Pietro stroked soft, teasing. Any other situation and she’d be hissing, “get on with it.” He pressed his fingertip deeper, and her breath hitched.

“Shh,” Pietro whispered. His free hand went to her hair, brushing through it like a massager. 

She glanced at him, at that crooked grin, at those molten blue eyes, and she almost considered throwing it away. 

Almost. Not even close.

She stared at the words on Fury’s slideshow. All innocuous words. Nothing that could be misinterpreted. She wanted to close her thighs around Pietro’s hand, but kept them still. 

“Getting a little wet, aren’t we?” he purred.

Natural reaction. He was circling her clit for Christ’s sake. Didn’t mean anything.

SAFETY. PRIORITY. RESPONSIBILITY.

Pietro sped up his movements, she seized up. Gasped, hand clutching onto his arm. Her face went red, but no one glanced their way.

Fury started talking about danger. Fury really didn’t need to talk about danger.

Pietro was at his full speed, circling and rubbing and doing everything right. Every nerve in her damn pussy was buzzing. She dug her nails into her palm. Bit her tongue, crooked her neck down. He took her hand as the warmth started to spread, the muscles tensed.

_Hold it together_ , she repeated with each spasm. God, she could feel the sweat lining her hairline, her toes curling, her grip on Pietro’s grip iron. 

She finally looked over, watched as Pietro licked his lips and smiled.

What was he so happy about? She had won. No noise.

“You’re not done,” he whispered.

His fingers trailed down from his clit down into her vagina. Her wetness was already bad enough that she’d soiled her underwear, and Pietro’s fingers slid in like a skater on ice. He made some kind of “mmm” sound as he curved his fingers in and started to stroke.

She shifted again, bit her inner cheek. God, he’d turned her on way more than she expected. Unlike some of Pietro’s misadventures in fingering, there was nothing but unfiltered pleasure as he poked around. God, that was just how it was, wasn’t it? 

She licked her lips, swallowed, picked up a pencil and ran her hand up and down the length of it. She just needed something else.

She inhaled sharply, her thoughts flooded with the pleasure of him finding her g-spot. Fuck. She clamped her lips shut, squeezed her eyes shut as well.

“Like that?” he whispered.

He stroked harder. 

She forced her eyes open and on Fury’s lecture. God, Pietro was going so hard that she wasn’t sure if it was pleasure or pain. 

One stroke hit just the right spot, and Wanda arched her back with it, clutched the armrest so hard her knuckles went white. The tension was a million times more than with just her clit. God, she wasn’t even sure she’d ever had a build up like this. Fuck fuck fuck!

Her breath was shallow now, too. She couldn’t help it. God, she couldn’t do a thing. Her muscles got tighter, tighter, hotter.

She gasped when the climax finally came. 

She waited in the silence. She couldn’t look at Fury.

One, two, three, four, five…

She furrowed her brow. Had Fury honestly not noticed? She’d barely even covered the sound.

Wanda looked to Pietro as he removed his hand from under her skirt. His fingers were covered in her slick. He even took the time to snap his middle and index fingers apart, watched as the fluid strung across the gap. 

“If only this stuff had nutritional value. I wouldn’t have to do a thing tonight,” he muttered as he stuck his fingers into his mouth, sucking off the fluid.

Wanda watched mesmerized. She’d never…seen him do that before. And, God, was it bad to say it was hot? She dug her nails into the seat of the chair, fearing he might just give her a third orgasm.  _Just say it, and I'll walk out of this lecture hall and fuck you against the door._

He pulled his fingers out with a little pop and smirked. He leaned back in his chair, wiped his fingers on his pant leg. “What, you didn’t see that coming?”

And...he'd ruined another moment.

“That isn’t fucking funny!” she hissed.

And then everyone looked up. Every new member, and Fury.

“Miss Maximoff, we’re not here to talk about how not funny your brother is,” Fury snapped.

Wanda blushed, and Pietro started to laugh.

“Guess who’s getting McDonalds?” he jeered.

She settled for hexing him halfway across the row.


End file.
